El Destino de un Ladrón
by jva98
Summary: Universo Esperanzas Perdidas. Ha pasado un año desde que el pueblo de South Park fue devastado, Filmore es uno de los pocos que logro salir con vida del lugar. Pero ¿A costa de qué? Y ¿Realmente vale la pena vivir para lo que realmente es? Un ladron. Este fic participa en el reto #3 del Foro South Park Hispano, sentimientos y emociones


_**El destino de un ladron**_

 _ **South Park le pertenece a Trey Estacionamiento y Matt Piedra, la historia per se me pertenece, y este fic participa en el reto #3 Emociones y Sentimientos del foro "South Park Hispano", mejor conocido como el averno. Los eventos de este fic son una especie de mini secuela a Esperanzas Perdidas. Habra spoilers de los grandes, si no te vas a leer Esperanzas, entra sin riesgo a no entender, pero si lo estas leyendo…Estas advertido.**_

 _ **Decepción**_

Había pasado un año desde que todo había sucedido, yo estuve ahí. De la noche a la mañana el pueblo entero se había convertido en…Muertos vivientes, criaturas que decidían tomar el cuerpo de nuestros caídos para transformarlos en salvajes bestias sedientas de sangre.

Yo, Filmore Anderson he vivido en el infierno durante un año entero. Todo había iniciado cuando en mi pueblo, South Park, ocurrió una infección durante la noche que termino arrastrando a un gran porcentaje del pueblo en el proceso. La mañana siguiente, muchos incautos continuamos con nuestras actividades diarias, ignorando totalmente las circunstancias.

Aquel día como siempre estaba con mis amigas Ruby Tucker y Karen McCormick; pensé que estaba de suerte porque Blanket y Ike no se habían presentado, lo cual me dejaba a las nenas solas… Realmente nunca tuve una oportunidad…

Al poco tiempo resulto que las niñas, con sus doce añitos…No eran muy valientes, se habían asustado por qué medio mundo había faltado a clases. Y para colmo cuando fuimos a buscar a sus hermanos para que las llevaran a casa, tampoco los encontramos. No nos detuvimos hasta que dos chicos, de la misma clase que sus hermanos, habían aparecido entre los pasillos y nos detuvieron preguntando por los mismos.

Esos dos eran Butters Stotch y Bebe Steven. La sorpresa y diversión inicio cuando otro chico negro, Token creo recordar, también de su clase, entró al pasillo corriendo y arrastrando a un tal Clyde…Poco después nos topamos con…Bueno, el resto es historia. Muertos, zombies, luchamos, caíamos poco a poco, mentiras… Je… Bueno también se unió esa toalla drogadicta…Toallín, y otros amigos de los mayores, Scott Malkinson y Annie Faulk.

Juramos protegernos unos a otros y escapar de todo eso cuanto antes pudiéramos, juntos. Que gran mentira.

En menos de dos días habíamos pasado de ser diez personas a solamente Butters, Bebe, Ruby y yo. Nosotros fuimos los únicos capaces de escapar de aquella masacre…Bueno…Casi. Al borde del final Ruby murió mordida por su amado hermano…Curioso que la única chica que se me declaro muera en menos de una hora después de eso. Supongo que así es la vida…

Solo sé que sobrevivieron Butters y Bebe. ¿Su plan? Las montañas cercanas al pueblo. Con las habilidades de escalada de Butters seguramente no tuvieron ningún problema al tratar de llegar a aquel lugar.

Yo en cambio no podía acompañarlos…Yo no merecía compañía humana, había cometido asesinato…Por segunda vez…Como acto de piedad. O eso me decía yo.

No podía acompañar a dos chicos que habían confiado en mí, si yo era solo un asesino, un aprovechado, por mi culpa habían muerto Clyde, Toallín y Ruby en un abrir de cerrar de ojos, por no decir que a los que eran humanos los mate con mis propias manos por sus mordidas.

Aun después de haber pasado un año, y a pesar de que tengo un cabello muy largo y descuidad, aunque en mejor estado que mis ropas sucias; a pesar de que evito el contacto humano, y si permanezco con grupos lo hago en tiempos muy cortos. Después de todo eso y más, no puedo olvidarlos.

No puedo olvidar como Butters nos protegió y lideró durante todo el trayecto. O como Toallín me enseñó a blandir un cuchillo a modo de defensa y al día siguiente sacrificarse para que yo pudiera escapar. No podía olvidar como Karen prefirió quedarse con su familia a pesar de conocer que iba a morir, y se despedía de nosotros. Y por supuesto, no puedo olvidar como todos mis sueños y esperanzas de un futuro junto a Ruby, fueron arruinados. Sobre todo, no puedo olvidar como le dispare en la cabeza a ella. O cuando raje el cuello de Clyde. No puedo, simplemente, dejar que esos dos días se alejen de mí.

Porque esa experiencia fue lo que me volvió fuerte para seguir vivo a día de hoy, o eso me hago creer cada mañana que amanezco con la luz de un nuevo Sol y me encuentro con que mi repugnante existencia no ha terminado.

A veces me gustaría estar con mis amigos, con mis padres y todos mis seres queridos, muerto… Pero no, ellos debían de estar en el cielo, o lugares así. Yo no merecía aquello, yo era un vil asesino, un niño que cometió muchos errores y que al final fue lo suficientemente débil como para escapar. Pero no lo suficientemente valiente para acabar con su vida por su propia mano.

Odio seguir viviendo.

Odio tener que gastar oxígeno a los verdaderos supervivientes, ver cada día nuevas formas de cómo alguien muere frente a mí. Como otros tantos grupos son disueltos entre enemistades.

Odio ser el carroñero que llega a esos lugares y aprovecha que todos están muertos, heridos, o dormidos, para entrar a sus refugios, casas o escondites y robarles lo necesario para vivir un día más. Y todo eso porque no tengo los cojones de ponerle fin a mi miserable vida.

A día de hoy no tengo interés en levantarme de mi bolsa de dormir, que aún conservo desde que la robe a una familia con una niña pequeña. Días después me encontré con el coche de la familia estrellado y sus integrantes dentro de este, aunque ya no podrían reclamarme nada. Silenciosamente me encargue de ellos y termine de saquearles.

Y el interés no lo perdí precisamente por falta de alimento, aún tengo suficiente de la última noche…Esos incautos deben aprender a no dejar la caja de latas llenas en una cajuela mientras duermen. Nah, el interés lo perdí por el simple hecho de pensar que aquellas latas harían que algunas personas murieran de hambre, mientras yo me comía todo ese alimento procesado y bailaba, posiblemente en un futuro cercano, sobre sus tumbas. Viva por mí, supongo, una semana más en la que podre escudarme de la muerte, siempre y cuando no me encuentre con una de esas cosas.

Tomó el arma de nueve milímetros con la que le puse fin al sufrimiento de Ruby, aun después de tanto tiempo la sigo conservando, a pesar de que solo tiene una bala y dudo si sigue funcionando. Si en estos momentos no acabo con esta miserable vida es porque no tengo los huevos, ni coraje necesario.

Mire a mi lado esperando encontrar algo más aparte de las latas. Nada. El silencio profundo era mi inspiración para quedarme recostado todo el día. Hoy no iba a dañar a otro grupo…

Me encontraba en el estado de California, realmente no sabía a donde ir, aunque siempre me hubiera gustado conocer un poco más el sur. Realmente nunca tuve unas vacaciones fuera de Colorado. Alguno que otro viaje suelto para acompañar a mis familiares, sí. Pero siempre era estar encerrado en una habitación de un hotel. Siempre odie eso. Sin embargo, lo que hoy daría por tener la oportunidad de volver, aunque sea un minuto al pasado, y descansar la espalda en esos colchones cómodos.

Ah, maldita nostalgia, el mundo se fue a la mierda y yo pensando en colchones y viajes a hoteles. Como si mi familia no hubiera muerto un año atrás. Como si mi vida algún día podría volver a la normalidad, saludar a mis amigos en la escuela, tomar las clases de miss Stempleton; que apellido tan raro tenía; ir a la cafetería, terminar las clases, ir en el camión a mi casa junto a Ike, pues las otras tenían hermanos o padres que los llevaban, llegar a mi casa, preocuparme por cosas banales…No tener que pensar que cada día voy a morir.

…

Carajo. Niego rotundamente a pesar de que nadie me ve, no merezco aquello. Yo tengo lo que me gane. Soy un ladrón, un sucio y vil ratero que depende de a quién puede joderle su alimento, sus utensilios u otras cosas. ¿Enserio merezco si quiera recordar un pasado mejor? ¡Peor aún! ¿Soñar con volver?

¡Claro que no! La cárcel era el destino de los criminales, bueno, ahora el mundo ha decretado que los asesinos sean los supervivientes. Que la peor escoria de la humanidad sea la que continúe existiendo.

Y que no sea de sorprender porque Butters y Bebe siguen con vida…Realmente no lo sé, pero algo me dice que siguen con vida; si ambos habían sido crueles, fríos o calculadores. Butters mato a dos sujetos, los cuales no puedo recordar su nombre, y Bebe a los padres de Token frente a su propia cara. Sí, definitivamente la gente buena se había extinguido de este mundo. Tal vez por eso Ruby no está conmigo ahora, ni mi familia.

Mire hacia el techo destartalado, me encontraba en lo que antes había sido un subterráneo, pero ahora estaba derrumbado. Pequeños huecos quedaban en la estructura para que niños pudiesen pasar. Algo así como madrigueras entre los escombros. Este había sido mi refugio durante… ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres? Era difícil tener una noción del tiempo cuando estas solo, y más aún bajo tierra.

Es mi madriguera. La madriguera de un ladrón. De una rata al mundo actual. Vivo solo por existir y no por luchar por un mañana mejor. Nah, esos sueños se desvanecieron hace un año…Tal vez año y medio, quien sabe. Pero era más que seguro que la pesadilla no terminaría pronto, tal vez nunca lo haga. Tal vez realmente sobreviví el apocalipsis a costa de las vidas de decenas de inocentes…

Doy asco. Me da asco mi vida, no soy nada, nunca lo fui, y nunca lo seré.

Me decepciona continuar con vida.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Notas de Autor.-Lamento si no entendieron del todo el fic a los que no leyeron Esperanzas Perdidas, pero enserio, tampoco era para darles todos los spoilers de la historia, los más importantes los guarde xD**_

 _ **No espero ganar con este fic, pero sí espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo si leyeron Esperanzas.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, dejen review con sus opiniones y nos vemos hasta la siguiente.**_


End file.
